


Do Me Maybe

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime is travelling on his road trip to King's Landing with Brienne and Cleos and can't help but start singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me Maybe

Do Me Maybe?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Jaime, Brienne and Cleos walked along the road, headed towards Maidenpool, Jaime look around, decided he was bored and started to sing.

"Hey I just met you,

And we're not related,

But you kick ass!

So do me maybe?"

Brienne and Cleos looked at Jaime like he'd grown another head.

"What in the seven hells is he singing?" Brienne asked.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear he was singing to you Lady Brienne." Cleos replied. Jaime just ignored them.

"So we're on the run,

And you caused an avalanche,

That was kind of a turn on,

I like angry wenches."

"Jaime, cousin, this song is highly inappropriate. You do realise that right?" Cleos asked. Brienne just looked confused as they kept walking.

"We just went through Maidenpool,

And we saw loads of bodies,

And you didn't freak,

That was kinda sexy."

Brienne and Cleos had a bad feeling about Jaime singing. It didn't seem quite right somehow. At least if he'd been singing something like "The Bear and The Maiden Fair" they'd know what he was talking about.

"Hey, I think you're ugly!

And we're still not related!

You still kick ass!

So do me maybe?"

Brienne and Cleos both looked extremely confused.

"He's lost his mind." Brienne stated.

"Maybe he  _has_  spent a  _little_  too long in captivity?" Cleos said. The pair decided to ignore the strange song that Jaime Lannister was singing. It seemed to make little consequence to what was going on in the plot at any rate. Besides, they'd just left Maidenpool, and what with all the death and destruction there, things couldn't get any worse could they?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this after seeing this really random picture online of Nickolaj Costeau Walder, the guy that plays Jaime in the TV show (I probably spelt his name wrong at some point here LOL!) with the words  
> "Hey, I think you're ugly  
> And we're not related  
> But you kick ass  
> So do me maybe"
> 
> It made me laugh so much that this idea popped into my head, and thus this one shot was born. I hope it made people laugh.


End file.
